doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows and Flames Arc
The party reverses time, avoid dangerous deals, and learns about an ally's shadowy past. Chapters "Main Theme" for the whole Arc: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU3PeaZZ_tg Chapter 1: A Bloody Beggining Chapter's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PV_ello0_8 The party, returning from Este and done their shopping, find Spike Spiegel who delivers to them Daniel after giving them a potato bag full of potatoes. They have some reunion moments and talk. Later Alucard asks the party to go to Kirlley to convince them that Harnania are their allies and that Alucard means well. He hopes to get Kirlley as an ally in the upcoming demon war. Alucard helps them get two scrolls of Wind Walk so they may get there quickly and then return home. After talking with Bartholomew, the local insane wizard, they get their scrolls and scrolls of plane shift to get to Ysgard. They hope to get to Ysgard before the demon invasions to get Gowther back. They turn into gas forms and head off east to Kirlley. Chapter 2: Journey to Kirlley Chapter's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8V4tYZHNUY8 As they head to Kirlley, they notice about 100 or so soldiers marching west. They drop out of their forms to talk to these people. They realize that many there are heading to Harnania, some with the intention of deserting or at least seeing if harnania is good or not. the party convinces them that it's more than just rumors. Additionally they gain insight into the state of Kirlley, which has been martially taken by Jarl Axel Spearhalt. They head into Ravenfall and begin Crusader shenanigans by finding the Salty Spitoon and Weenie Hut Jrs. Devilla kicks a kid at the Weenie Hut Jrs while Apollo pretends to be drunk and fist fights the Jarl. As the party laughs and messes around, Daniel notices a hooded man walking into the bar, figures skulking around him. As soon as Daniel realizes that this is the archmage Flamouria, he begins to run. meanwhile the party is forced into Suggestion by the mage, who convince the party through magical means that they will not be hurt. This allows others to inject the party with sleep poison, allowing their capture to be easy. Chapter 3: One man takes, another gifts Chapter's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJyJTn06NZM Daniel runs through the streets but it soon becomes clear he cannot run. Flamouria, flying through the air, lands and tells Daniel to follow him. He also warns Daniel to keep up a pace or else he'd cast Power Word Kill on him. Daniel follows him to a dingy makeshift prison, with only the party. As Daniel removes all his equipment and items he realizes that the party has had everything taken from them as well. Daniel even removes his (new) holy symbol and hands it to a guard who tauntingly spins it around. When the rest of the party come to they see everything taken from them, and a guard spinning the holy symbol. As they see the guard spin the symbol, the speed of the spin withers into a crawl, then a full stop mid swing. A man appears to them, the same one who took Queen Alma's soul, Mr Z. He tells them some of his goals for the party and that their items have been taken by the wizard (oddly enough not the rings on Apollo's fingers). The party is offered this choice: they may get one ''item of their choice for free, or 3 if they devote their loyalty to him. The party agrees on not trusting this entity. Most of the party takes their signature weapon back, with the exception of Rodney and Apollo. Apollo asks for the earth ring, while Rodney asks fro his mother's harmonica. Mr Z expresses pity on Rodney for his emotions, and decides to give him another item. Rodney then chooses Fury of the Storms. The party, now equipped with basically nothing but their skills and wits, employ said skills and wits to take out the first guard. With some team work and baiting, the first guard is killed, allowing the party to escape the prison and get basic armor from the dead guard. This noise attracts two more guards, which are swiftly killed off. The party then develops a strategy: team prison, who will maintain control of the prison, team invisible, which skulk off with magic to overhear anything, team guard which pretend to be guards, and lastly team Devilla. She began running around like an idiot singing to garner a lot of attention, to distract from the prison. The team then learns mostly that their items were taken by this wizard. Team guard goes to the Jarl directly, where Doug takes a chance at making a deal with the jarl. The jarl agrees, telling the party that if they kill the wizard who left them nothing, he will leave their keep alone when he eventually razes Harnania to the ground. The party accepts with little options. The party begins to leave at dusk towards Harnania, hoping they can get there in time. As they do, they see a large ,mass of werewolves and vampire spawn atacking Ravenfall. They are met with a woman they met back in the Lux Aeterna meeting, Belladona Belleza. She tells them that it'd be in their best interest to avoid Phairepaix, as it'd probably be gone by the time they arrive. As they find some horses and are about to leave, Daniel realizes soemthing. Once long ago, he got an Ace of Hearts from someone dealing cards from a Deck of many Things. He remembred it was The Fates card, and that he had the power to change ''anything with it. And so he did, erasing the moment from time when they left for Kirrley, sending Daniel back in time to change their fates. Chapter 4: Return of the Beast Tis the one where y'all go to Ysgard, I require a theme for this as well Chapter 5: Lullaby of Woe Chapter's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFUsPfuwjpw After returning, sadly without Gowther's soul, the party arrives at a city near the brink of destruction, with powerful clouds coming overhead. Trivia * At first, the idea of the campaign's undertones were based off the Blood and Wine DLC of the Witcher. However, the actual DLC has different themes so the only similarities are Eddy's use of the music and inspiration of characters and world from the Witcher 3 game. * The god point was originally gained in Mac's arc, that being the second one. Daniel's player, Hunter, remembered it right before they left Ravenfall, which essentially erased a large portion of work Eddy had done to balance the player's strengths and add tension. This forced Chapter 5, Lullaby of Woe, to change enough as to make sense but also fixed game play wise as the party now had access to their (pretty OP) gear. * The Salty Spitoon part was mostly there as a small joke Eddy had long ago that Motorknight's player remembered. The Weenie Hut Jrs simply made sense to have close by due to the reference itself. Yes, it's a Spongebob reference. * Most of the "soundtrack" was taken from music in the Witcher 3, as the game heavily inspired the arc and even the world building leading up the arc. In fact, Phairepaix's design was loosely based off the idea of Toussaint. * Chapter 4, Return of the Beast, was not intended to be part of the campaign. However the team was adamant on getting Gowther, so this became a small side quest within the overarching story.